


Trick-Or-Treat Surprise

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan receives a surprise on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-Or-Treat Surprise

Morgan groaned as the doorbell rang. It was nearly ten-thirty on Halloween night, way past when the trick-or-treaters should have been home, tucked in with visions of ghosts and candy bars in their heads. Still, there was the occasional teenager hoping to score some free sweets and Morgan learned a long time ago that it was a small price to pay for keeping the kids in his neighborhood on his side.

He was surprised, then, when standing on the other side of his doorway wasn’t a surly teenager in a rubber mask, but his former colleague, Emily Prentiss, dressed in a long, black coat and pumpkin earrings. “Emily! What are you doing here?”

“I-“ Her reply was cut off when Morgan dragged her into his arms and held her tight. She breathed in his scent as she nuzzled his neck. “Would you believe that I was in the neighborhood?”

“Not a chance, but I’ll take it,” he replied with a chuckle. Morgan kept his arms around her. “How long are you in town for?”

Prentiss shrugged. She stepped out of his arms, fidgeting. “I don’t know. I… Well, I quit my job in London.”

Morgan’s eyes widened. “Are you moving back to DC? Back to the BAU?”

“I’m definitely not coming back to the BAU,” she said, firmly. “My time there is over. As for moving back to DC, well…”

“What’s going on, Em?” Morgan asked when she didn’t finish her thought.

Prentiss played with her fingers. “I had a secretary back in London, Helen.”

He nodded. “I remember. You liked her a lot.”

“She died last week.” Prentiss wiped away a tear. “She was thirty-three and on her way to her car when she was run over by a kid talking on his phone. She left behind a husband and a baby girl.”

“I’m so sorry.” Morgan itched to take her in his arms again, but she had wrapped her arms around herself.

Prentiss continued, “I just kept thinking that if that happened to me, I wouldn’t even have that. Who would I leave behind? My cat?”

Morgan felt a lump in his throat. He wanted to shout that she would be leaving him behind, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her. “You have people that love you, care about you, would be devastated if anything happened to you.”

“Do I?” she tossed back. “I always wanted a family of my own; a husband and kids. I just never seemed to find the time.”

“Is that why you quit your job?” Prentiss nodded. He hesitated. “Is there someone that you have in mind for the husband position?” Again, she nodded and Morgan felt his world shattering. “Someone I know?”

Prentiss huffed. “It’s you, you big idiot! I came here for you! Why else would I just drop into the neighborhood?” She sobered as she realized what she had blurted out. “Oh, no.”

He took a step forward. “Really?”

“Yes. Assuming you want that. The kids. The wife. With me. Assuming you want to have a wife and kids with me.”

“Thank God!” Morgan exclaimed, pulling her in for a kiss. “I was going to hate having to beat any guy that you fell for that wasn't me!”

END


End file.
